Ipsum Interimat
by Supreme Of Freaks
Summary: (Basada en la Segunda Temporada de Penny Dreadful) Capítulo 5 -


Sub Pluvia

Cruzados mis brazos y apoyada mi espalda en la fría pared del sótano oscuro, iluminado escasamente y de una forma sutil y ligera por la luz de la luna que traspasaba el ventanal de 4 cristales que tenían el poder de exponer tan sólo una pequeña parte de aquel sótano alumbrándolo y dándole un matiz azul grisáceo apagado. Las motas de polvo circulaban sin orden frente mis ojos que esperaban impacientes. La lluvia se cernía entre las paredes, tropezaba contra las ventanas. Una lluvia acompañada de truenos furiosos que parecían anunciar la llegada del fin. Podía sentir a Vanessa desde aquel lugar por muy lejos que estuviese, podía escuchar sus pensamientos una vez que me lo proponía. Y me lo propuse por una razón significativa y razonable más allá de indagar en su intimidad, cosa que para qué mentir, me resultaba de lo más excitante. Pero aquella vez no fue esa la razón. Podía notar al tuso merodeando por la casa como de costumbre, y pude sentirlo cerca de ella. Aquella noche estaba siendo una noche enteramente extraña, parecía que todo el mundo se estaba volviendo loco y acababa arrodillándose bajo sus mentes que vencían para controlar sus cuerpos y saciar sus sexos de la prohibición más placentera que haya podido experimentar jamás el hombre en sus siglos de existencia.

Y por supuesto tenía miedo. Maldita sea, no era miedo, sino celos. Celos de perderla porque era Mía. Ella era mía y todos los allí presentes debían saberlo. Y no sólo saberlo, sino también imprimirlo sobre sus frentes, bajo sus pieles. Vanessa Ives era de mi propiedad y era sagrada, nadie podía tocarla, y si diablos, ni siquiera detener sus ojos sobre ningún ápice por pequeño que fuese de su piel. Pero es que sus ojos eran tan tentadores, tan sugerentes y provocativos que la muerte sería lo único que podría conseguir que no se mirasen.

Pero ni aun así Vanessa conseguía mantener alejados a los _visitantes._ Ni la muerte podía apartarla del mundo de los vivos porque ella ya era especial al estar maldita. Atraer a todo ser viviente o no que caminase o vagase ya bien en la tierra tanto como en el limbo de las desamparadas almas que lo acompañaban y lo custodiaban era no menos peligroso que un aquelarre de pérfidas víboras en busca de la salvación eterna y perdón de su amo. O tal vez sí…

Pude sentir la curiosidad en la mente de Vanessa al mirar a los ojos al hombre de ojos castaños. Hirvió entonces mi cuerpo en la búsqueda de la energía precisada para detener aquellos pensamientos que se habían acomodado en la cabeza de la Srta. Ives, que después de unos largos segundos atolondrada mirando los ojos del Sr. Chandler se dignó a bajar las escaleras atraída inconscientemente por algo que la esperaba en aquel sótano. Impaciente, nerviosa, y con las pulsaciones disparadas si tuviese un corazón que bombeara.

Podía sentir sus pasos bajando despacio, y podía ver aquella mirada penetrante y cautivadora que pronto se encontraría con mi figura bajo aquella luz suave, casi frágil.

La puerta entonces se abrió mientras un relámpago acompañaba el rechinar de ésta convirtiéndolo en una escena totalmente fantástica en la que dos seres se encontraban bajo una tormenta extraña de misteriosos efectos. Llevaba el pelo suelto, desordenado, y su piel estaba pálida bajo la luz de aquella luna. Sus ojos aguzados me inquietaban y al mismo tiempo me estimularon de una forma oscura y prohibida. Sus pies se acercaron hasta mí, y sus ojos no cambiaron su apariencia. No movió ni un dedo, ni sus labios se atrevieron a mascullar susurro alguno, ¿para qué? Sus ojos ya lo decían todo. Su mirada…, afilada, aguzada… Aquel níveo camisón tan sumamente fino. Pulcro. Delicado. Grácil. Nadie habló excepto el silencio, nadie respiró excepto el viento… Nadie susurró más que sus dedos, nadie escuchó más que mi piel. Nadie… Sólo ella, y yo. Sólo el vivo, y el muerto. Frío. Calor. Frío. Calor. Vida. Muerte.

Estaba seria, pero repleta de energía y fuerza por dentro, a punto de estallar en mil pedazos que me colmarían de vida y placer. El erotismo entre dos mismos sexos siempre era más satisfactorio, más puro, honesto y leal. Más experto…, más dulce, suave…, exquisito… Jamás efímero.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mí con las pupilas dilatadas y el corazón latiendo a fuego lento. Yo me acerqué despacio sin dejar de observar todo su cuerpo. Semejante cuerpo rociado de gracia que me miró fijamente. Nuestros ojos se perdieron entre ellos, pero mis labios no querían esperar más tiempo para romperse contra los de ella, sonriendo lascivamente a escondidas, fingiendo indiferencia. Qué pronto se esfumó su orgullo cuando mis labios le produjeron aquel espasmo, aquella sacudida justo en el corazón de su sexo. Una punzada bastó para que su corazón volviese a activarse repentinamente, constante, de una forma bruta. Su ceño se frunció, sus manos se aferraron a la tela de mi ropa que se arrugó bajo sus dedos. Su respiración tan agitada consiguió retirarnos el silencio y guardárselo en la manga lanzándolo al olvido.

Me separé de ella durante un segundo tan solo para fijarme en su rostro aún puro y casto, tan solo…, para ajustar las diferencias que mis manos junto a mis dedos causarían en aquella apariencia. Pero ella estaba impaciente y no esperaría por mí. Justo en aquel momento fue cuando se desvaneció la decencia e intervino la lascivia mostrándome sus dientes. Continué despacio y suavemente, dedicándole la eternidad a tan merecedores labios propios de una Diosa, haciéndole sentir cada partícula de ellos, cada tejido que formaban, mostrándole mi lengua a la suya que rápido se intimidó y rápido se recompuso todavía más salvaje, agarrándose a mi pelo, arañándome la espalda, liberando sus demonios, pues no se retiró ni el vestido, no hizo falta. Mis manos se aferraron a sus muslos y subiendo se encontraron con sus nalgas, suaves como la seda aunque con el vello erizado tras el paso frío de mis dedos. Mi izquierda se apoderó de su cadera lanzándola sobre mi bajo vientre, apoyando su espalda ferozmente contra el muro mientras que mi diestra no tardó en introducirse bajo sus enaguas, desnudas como sus fantasías. Sólo me bastó el corazón para hacerla gritar, quizá también el anular combinando movimientos fuertes, constantes, y más tarde rápidos que atraían a mis hundidos dedos hasta la palma de mi mano, llamamientos que conseguían hacerla vibrar…

Agarré mientras soltaba y la coloqué sobre el frío suelo rasgando sus ropajes, sosteniendo su barbilla, apretando los tendones de su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios, tapándolos con mi mano mientras besaba su oreja, atrapando el lóbulo y lo amasaba apretándolo, succionándolo, plagándolo justamente de saliva. Mi otra mano descendió bajo su busto como una tarántula hasta el refajo de su vestido para volver a introducirse en su interior fieramente. Los gritos se rompían contra mi garra aferrada a sus fauces. Me detuve imprevistamente, anidando mi rostro bajo su rostro, sintiendo las fuertes palpitaciones de su carótida. Su boca no dejaba de desprender aullidos, rugidos… Animal…

Destapé sus labios y los besé una sola vez, aprisionándolos durante 5 segundos. Nuestros ojos se miraron brillantes antes de que mi cuerpo se deslizase hacia sus muslos para desnudarlos junto a su cuerpo. La visualicé a mi gusto hasta quedar satisfecha para después dedicarle besos a su vientre, a sus ingles, la cara interna de sus muslos ardientes, deteniéndome frente a su sexo el cual besé, del cual respiré profundamente.

Vanessa enloqueció bajo mis labios pocos segundos después, cuando tomé de su garganta prestado un sólido gemido que sus manos intentaron distraer agarrándome del pelo, apretándome sus afiladas garras en búsqueda del apogeo, del absoluto placer que conseguía darle aquel protagonismo a la lengua que tantas veces la había maltratado de palabras, que tantas veces la había embelesado, engatusado de mentiras y que ahora tenía el control sobre su cuerpo dominado por un único órgano. Tomé sus muslos colocándolos sobre mis brazos, soportándolos sobre mis manos que aprovecharon perspicaces aquel momento.

Sentía cómo su cuerpo iba y venía cual vaivén que no se detiene hasta romperse. Se buscaba, lo buscaba. Se retorcía, arrancaba el aire de rugidos, impregnaba el suelo de sudor y sexo.

Se levantó en su mente la fantasía y corrió despacio hasta abismo, lanzándose de brazos abiertos cayendo justo entre mis labios, bombardeando, latente, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, explotando contra mis labios todas aquellas noches de abstinencia solitaria y fiel a mis manos antes que a las suyas. Su espalda se arqueó y todo su vello se puso en pie arrodillándose ante el poder de aquel orgasmo.

Bajo la lluvia.

Susan Noelia.

4


End file.
